


Lo que no pude salvar.

by Ragnarok091



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, POV Thor, Post-Ragnarok
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnarok091/pseuds/Ragnarok091
Summary: El ragnarok llego y en nuestro dios del trueno solo dejo una herida que jamas podrá sanar, pues su amado jamas volverá.





	Lo que no pude salvar.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes no me corresponden todos son propiedad de Marvel y Stan lee

Paso tan rápido que pensé que solo había sido un mal sueño, fue un gran impacto cuando volví a ser el mismo. Pensé que volveríamos a estar juntos, creí en que volverías a mí con una nueva travesura, tenía la esperanza de salvarte pero fue demasiado tarde para eso.

Ragnarok llego tan rápido, todas las almas asgardianas llegaron a Midgard para reencarnar, todos nuestros amigos en su forma de mortal e incluso nosotros mismos, fui el primero en despertar y desesperadamente te busque, pude encontrar a padre y madre, a Sif y mis otros amigos pero tú al final no apareciste. Pude salvarlos a todos…pude salvarte.

Cada vez que pienso en esos días me deprimo, desearías borrar esos recuerdos pero es inútil ya que solo me hacen recordar el cómo no te pude salvar, el cómo al final mi dios del engaño termino siendo un mortal nada más. No importa en qué lugar busque, cuanto le ruegue a Hela o cuanto intente convencerte…no podrás recordarme.

Lo peor de todo es que no puedes descansar, tienes que reencarnar siempre sin ningún recuerdo. Como dios debería ser inmortal más no lo soy, solo soy longevo y vivo unos millones más, he podido verte nacer varias veces y morir también y a pesar de que no me recuerdas, no te puedes enamorar lo he visto muchas veces y al final siempre terminas solo, sin importar cuantas veces nos crucemos o  hablemos para ti siempre seré un desconocido.

Lo único que pude salvar de ti fue a Leah, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que la vi llorando a lado de tu departamento, una bebe abandonada de ojos verdes y cabello negro…herencia de un solo hombre, herencia tuya. Tal vez sería una sorpresa y por eso no sabía de tu estado, no sabía que tendríamos una hija y me alegra de no haberla perdido.

Es inteligente y una gran guerrera, le gusta leer mucho y practica mucho la magia, destella rayos como yo y tiene una mente tan calculadora como tú. A pesar de ser hija del dios de las mentiras ella crecería con la verdad, ella sabría que su padre Loki Laufeyson fue rey junto conmigo en Asgard, un gigante de hielo que en un momento prefirió ser un villano pero al final logro ser un héroe, el gran agente de Asgard y el mejor hechicero que haya conocido.

Loki ahora soy rey de Asgard, Leah es nuestra princesa y no importa si muchos dicen que  nuestra esperanza es falsa,  nosotros dos creemos que algún día volverás como el dios que eras, mi prioridad se supone que es Asgard pero jamás dejaras de serlo tú.

A veces me pregunto si esto es un castigo para ambos o solo para mí ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? ¿Fue por qué ame a la persona que estuvo a punto de destruir nuestro hogar? ¿Fue por qué ame a mi supuesto hermano? O ¿Estarás pagando tus errores? Toda la destrucción y el caos que causaste lo pagaras ¿así? ¿Algún día volveremos a estar juntos?

Siempre que paso por la biblioteca desearía verte ahí, sumergiéndote en cada libro y duele recordar el pasado, como peleábamos juntos, como jugábamos, nos acariciábamos y nos amábamos. 

Ahora estoy aquí parado en un edificio cerca de tu hogar, me permite ver el cómo duermes y aunque ahora eres un mortal y no te puedo llevar a Asgard por que eh intentado varias veces que me recuerdes pero es inútil yo jamás te olvidare, lo que me queda es observarte en cada vida y protegerte, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de disculparme contigo por todo lo malo que te hice cuando éramos jóvenes, cuando luchamos contra el otro y por el no haber podido salvarte…

Jamás lo vi venir, pensé que pasarían años para que ocurriera pero estaba equivocado.

No pude salvarte, no volverás a ser mi amante ni el dios del engaño y lo único que tengo de ti son mis recuerdos y a ella, nuestra hija Leah.

**Lo único que pude salvar de ti.**

 


End file.
